El mar de tus ojos
by Domidomo S
Summary: "Yo robaré tus múrices y tus nácares: Rito de todo buen marino, es robar el océano. Yo robaré tu spóndylo más raro y haré un mito maravillosamente profético y arcano..." Carlos Pellicer "Colores en el mar" Inspirado en algunas palabras de "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del Foro Proyecto1-8.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Digimon no me pertenece. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

 _ **Etéreo:**_ extremadamente delicado y ligero, algo fuera de este mundo. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_

* * *

1.

Se encontraba ella en París, la blanca nieve cubría con un fina capa de blanco los edificios y las casas.

Ella, con sus ojos color rubí, miraba detenidamente un copo de nieve sobre su dedo. Era increíble que no se derritiera, era increíble que ahora ya fuera capaz de sostener aquella obra de arte durante tanto tiempo en su dedo. Se sentía nueva, diferente, como si acabara de nacer en un mundo donde todo fuera más sencillo, donde podía tocar y alcanzar lo que quisiese. Curvó sus labios en lo que apenas se podía percibir como una sonrisa.

Había unos ojos color mar que la vieron por primera vez esa tarde. La blancura que pertenecía a la pequeña castaña solo hizo que él se percatara de una cosa: ella era de su misma especie.

* * *

 _Hola a todos. Esta nota será larga proque explicaré lo que no pude explicar en el summary; Toda la serie está inspirada en el poema de Carlos Pellicer, ya que ando de sensible aproveché para sacar esta idea que me llevaba buen rato dando vueltas y listo. La historia es de dos vampiros (lo aclaro porque creo que eso no queda muy claro y no quería deshacer la estructura del texto original), y es que no pude evitar en ellos dos para estos personajes, así que espero lo disfruten. El título (para variar) me costó mucho trabajo. Espero que les guste._


	2. Peripeteia

**_Disclaimer:_** Digimon no me pertenece. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

 ** _Peripeteia (Περιπέτεια - griego)_** : cambio repentino o inesperado de las circunstancias. _Propuesta por Angelique Kaulitz_

* * *

2.

Ella fue quien lo encontró en Japón años más tarde, en primavera, cuando florecen los cerezos. Su melena rubia se distinguió bajo los árboles floreados del instituto. Ella guardó esa imagen por mucho tiempo. Fue ahí cuando decidió que si tenía tanta vida por delante, capturaría momentos que la hicieran feliz, aunque fueran historias del tamaño de un parpadeo.

Fue ella quien rompió el hielo también, la que se acercó con cierta timidez al principio, o al menos eso fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de romper la brecha que los separaba, antes de pasar de ser una desconocida a ser "alguien" en la vida de aquel chico.

— ¿No eres el príncipe de algún reino escondido? —le dijo

En cuanto él la escuchó, supo que no solo sus ojos eran como un imán. Su voz también era algo indescifrable, como si una aurora boreal te hablara para develarte los secretos del mar

— No —contestó él— pero tú y yo ya nos hemos visto.

* * *

 _Pues para míe el cambio fue bonito, es como si yo también hubiese querido captar todo en un instante, en algo chiquito. Espero les guste._


	3. Masubi

**_Disclaimer:_** Digimon no me pertenece. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

 _ **Masubi:**_ Término japonés para "lazo", posee un significado que va más allá de la mera dificultad técnica, ya que a menudo esta palabra se escribía con los caracteres de "Espíritu Viviente", al considerar que buenos espíritus habitaban los lazos; también está relacionado con los hilos rojos del destino. Implica el nacimiento, creación y crecimiento. Es la vida misma **.** " _Propuesta por Sthefynice_

* * *

3.

Ambos desaparecieron de Inglaterra en cuanto terminaron sus estudios, quien sabe cuantas veces llevaban ya haciendo aquello, siempre apareciendo y desapareciendo, volviéndose a encontrar en cada ciclo. Él siempre desaparecía antes que ella. Pero aún podía verla a través del cristal de su ventana de vez en vez. Y ella cada que el sol se ponía alto no podía evitar pensar en los rubios cabellos de Yamato.

Cuando él superó su juventud nació su pasión por las estrellas y se acabaron sus días de sol sin ningún atisbo de añoranza. Al superarla ella, temió haber elegido mal el camino, no estaba preparada para vivir confinada en un mundo donde la oscuridad predominaba. Pero en medio de sus miedos lo volvió a encontrar.

— Algunos dicen que no es casualidad encontrarse con la misma persona dos veces a menos que estén destinadas a algo más —dijo ella midiendo sus palabras.

— Quizá lo sea si tienes el tiempo a tu favor —respondió él.

Ella supo que no era a manera de ofensa, además de que era también una posibilidad, aunque en el fondo ella no era feliz si su vida no estaba llena aunque sea de un poco de magia o misticismo.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí entonces? —preguntó

— Mi instinto —dijo él taciturno

Esa noche por primera vez ella sintió lo que era tener sed incontrolable, y él, jamás la vio tan brillante como aquella noche donde por primera vez se mostraron lo que eran.

* * *

 _Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, espero les guste._


	4. Natsukashi

**_Disclaimer:_** Digimon no me pertenece. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

 _ **Natsukashi:**_ nostalgia feliz, es el instante en el que la memoria de repente te transporta a un bello recuerdo que te llena de dulzura. _Propuesta por Angelique Kaulitz_

* * *

Intercambiaron demasiadas cartas, cada una más larga que la anterior. Comenzaron a conocerse realmente a través de tinta y papel. Ella sonreía más cada vez que lo leía. Sus compañeras lanzaban una que otra risilla preguntando si acaso tenía un amor prohibido o secreto. Si ellas supieran el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, y aún así, ella seguía sin poder decir que realmente sentían algo el uno por el otro. No, ellas no sabían que casi podían eternos, pero sí sabían que sentían algo entre ellos.

" _Puedo sentir el miedo que nos tienen, es horrible ver cómo es que ahora dan su vida para cazarnos. ¿Te has enterado de las medidas que tomaremos de ahora en más? Nos esconderemos y aprenderemos a vivir pasando desapercibidos. Me da cierto grado de coraje saber que nosotros seremos los que cederemos para que el equilibrio se conserve. Es demasiado retrógado pensar que no podemos ser tan civilizados como ellos._

 _Me encuentro cerca del mar, por si te lo estabas preguntando. Donde estoy es invierno pero no hay nada de nieve. Si lo menciono es porque de la nada recordé el día en que te vi por primera vez, por si no lo sabes, fue en París. Aún tengo la sensación de que te has robado algo de mí"_

Ella había sonreído porque sin haberlo imagino estaba pensando en lo mismo: él se había robado algo de ella.

* * *

 _Él se lo robó. Y la palabra me gustó para esta carta que él le escribió (o al menos un fragmento), sentí como que Hikari sería la nostálgica al pensar en los años de encuentros y desencuentros. Espero les guste._


	5. Weltanschauung

**_Disclaimer:_** Digimon no me pertenece. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

 _ **Weltanschauung:**_ **Cosmovisión** o "visión del mundo". es una imagen o figura general de la existencia, realidad o "mundo" que una persona, sociedad o cultura se forman en una época determinada. _Propuesta por BluesHead-GreenEyes_

* * *

Todo lo que Yamato le había dicho se había hecho realidad. Su especie vivió siendo cazada hasta que no quedaron muchos. Habían tenido que aprender a vivir ocultos y con más reservas y como si fuera poco, entre los que quedaban se dividieron de acuerdo a intereses, entraron en guerra. No a una guerra como la de los hombres, puesto que ellos vivían bajo la oscuridad y por más tiempo. Se fueron exterminando entre ellos de la manera más silenciosa que podían hacerlo.

Lamentablemente su clan y el de Yamato estaban en bandos opuestos, nunca supo como sucedió. Se perdieron la pista por muchos, muchos años. Años en los que ella aprendió a adaptarse a su mundo, en los que al fin pudo superar su miedo a no pertenecer, años en los que ella maduró.

El rubio no dejó de pensar en ella, no podía entender cómo es que a pesar de ser tan parecidos estuvieran en el bando opuesto. Cada que se enfrentaban a otros de su especie temía encontrarla a ella, temía que por cuestiones políticas o de poder tuviera que acabar con la vida de aquel ser que lo cautivó desde el primer momento en que la vió. Por fortuna eso jamás pasó.

Cada quien tenía una manera distinta de ver el mundo, eso lo sabían los dos, así que seguirían esperando los años que fueran necesarios para volver a encontrarse.

* * *

 _Sólo espero que el concepto lo puedan ver un poquito a través de mis ojos, creo que la palabra y el texto no van conectadas de una forma tan literal. Lo que está resultando de esta historia lo he disfrutado mucho, lo tenía que decir._

 _Gracias por leer!_


	6. Serendipia

**_Disclaimer:_** Digimon no me pertenece. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

 _ **Serendipia:**_ Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_

* * *

6.

Volvieron a encontrarse en medio de una guerra (una de los humanos), en una estación de trenes, a pesar de los muchos años que habían transcurrido ella no había cambiado mucho, parecía una chica universitaria como cualquier otra. A pesar de ya no llevar tantos encajes, ni el peinado tan elaborado que solía traer antes, seguía siendo ella. Le gustó la naturalidad con la que andaba en ese tiempo.

Ella no dudó en abrazarlo pues si bien jamás se habían confesado cuanto se querían, ella ya no temía en que él fuera a rechazarla. La carta de años atrás se lo había confirmado. Afortunadamente, se encontraron sin esperarlo, no tuvieron que enfrentarse.

No compartieron un beso hasta poco después, escondidos del resto del mundo, aunque eso tampoco les importó mucho.


	7. Retrouvailles

**_Disclaimer:_** Digimon no me pertenece. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

 _ **Retrouvailles:**_ (Francés) La alegría de reencontrarse con alguien después de mucho tiempo. _Propuesta por Natsichan_

* * *

7.

Se amaban, eso era lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Sus familias se extendieron un poco. En el clan de ella adoptaron a cierto castaño que con el paso del tiempo terminó convirtiéndose en su hermano. En él de él, se terminó encariñando de otro rubio muy similar como para poder llamarlo hermano también.

Seguían teniendo de vez en vez encuentros furtivos. Se casaron al menos tres veces, cada una de ellas más enamorados que la anterior. A él le gustaba su risa, siempre igual de inocente, escondiendo algo que estaba fuera de la comprensión del resto. Ella terminó amando su seriedad y su pasión por la música y las estrellas.

Él compuso demasiado para ella, ella llenó de luz cada una de sus noches juntos.


	8. Yugen

**_Disclaimer:_** Digimon no me pertenece. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

 _ **Yugen:**_ un profundo entendimiento del universo que genera una conexión emocional fuerte. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

8.

Se separaron, más de una vez. Y fue así porque de repente se descubrieron intensos, volubles, diferentes, como dos estrellas que hacían explosión cada que su órbita se acercaba más de lo prudente. Se amaban, sí, pero decidieron vaciarse cada vez que se llenaban del otro. Hikari se convirtió en fotógrafa en cuanto hubo oportunidad. Yamato gustaba de la armónica y el bajo en clubes nocturnos poco conocidos.

— ¿Y si vuelas desde Marruecos hasta donde estoy? —dijo la castaña por teléfono.

Su voz le sonó de repente como el canto de un pajarito. La imaginó. Con su cabello corto y un broche de lado, con aroma a vainilla, con la piel casi de porcelana que la hacía brillar como nadie en las noches.

La recordó en solo unos segundos, la vez en que supo que la quería con él el resto de su vida. Se notaba en el tono de su voz cuanto lo extrañaba.

Estaban vacíos de nuevo. Era hora de que se volvieran a llenar.

* * *

¿Por qué Marruecos? Ni yo misma lo sé, sólo se me ocurrió y ya.


	9. Epílogo

**_Disclaimer:_** Digimon no me pertenece. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

 _ **Epílogo:**_ Llegar a la meta y reflexionar sobre las huellas que dejamos por la senda. Uno es lo que es gracias al camino que ha tomado. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

* * *

9.

— Escondes al mar en tus ojos —dijo ella en medio de una risilla.

— Y tú a Plutón en tus colmillos.

Sin que él se diera cuenta ella robó el tesoro que escondían sus ojos (mares) azules. Sin que ella supiera él fue construyendo un mito con ella.

* * *

 _Terminé._

 _Esta pequeña historia me ha llenado de muchas satisfacciones (lo tengo que decir), primero, porque me ha costado nada el redactarla, he tardado en subirla por las ocupaciones del mundo real, pero ha sido algo que nació en un instante, segundo, porque incluso yo me sentí más suelta al escribir, no tan forzado pues, aún cuando la extensión haya sido corta._

 _Así que, los que llegaron hasta aquí, mil gracias por leer, ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribir, y si no, las quejas y sugerencias son bienvenidas._

 _Gracias especiales a Jacque-Kari por cada una de las palabras que has dejado en tus reviews, me has hecho feliz con todas y cada una de ellas._


End file.
